Alone
by tails the cute fox
Summary: 7 years ago Cole tao had an argument with his cousin/best friend.7 years on and nothing changes except the fact that cole has moved and has not see his cousin since.But when Len shows up at the door begging for help,what will he do?Will he abandone his cousin?will he help him?Not so much naruto but it features sasuke and itachi.
1. An unexpected visitor

**Hi guys it's me again with another story. First off...  
Len: Oh god no! It stars me!  
Ttcf: As I was saying I was bored one day and thought I would right a random ff about my OC Cole Tao who is friends with Naruto character Sasuke. Sorry by the way if I get any info wrong about Sasuke – I have only actually watched episode 1 and read vol. 1 of the manga. I don't have much else to say so  
Len: don't say it, don't say those dreaded 4 words.  
Ttcf: *smirks* what 4 words?  
Len: On with the fanfiction *realises what she just tricked him into doing*  
Ttcf: *grins* Well said!**

_**Alone**_

Another Saturday evening, another boring day. I was busy with my friend Sasuke doing random stuff. But in truth all I wanted was peace and quiet but since Sasuke wanted help with exams I heroically volunteered. I'm an idiot. Tao or not I'm still an idiot. There were lots of reasons I moved here, far away from the family but I know the one that is the biggest reason: Len Tao, my cousin. I often wondered if he ever forgave me about the feud but since I never get a phone call from him I guess not. Heck, I haven't even seen him since the argument so why would I get a phone call off of him? Sasuke looked at the clock and swallowed  
"I've got to go, itachi is going to kill me for being this late. See you tomorrow Cole" I looked at the clock; it read 23:59I settled down to sleep myself. Looking out the window I sighed at the rain fall. I closed my eyes when.  
"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" Who in their right mind would be out in this storm? I went to sleep. The knocking got louder. Slightly miffed now. Even louder. And louder until...  
"OH FOR GOONESS SAKE I'm COMING!" I got up and put on a loose silk kimono which mother had gotten me before I moved. The knocking stops and if I strained my ears I could hear the sound of crying the other side. This is just what I need at... exactly 12:00? That. Is. SPOOKY! I looked out the window first and almost choked at what I saw: Len Tao, in tears, leaning against my door. Maybe he was going to apologise, the jerk! No, Len has his pride and definitely would not be like this to apologise. Something was up.

I slowly opened the door and looked into Len's wide, bloodshot yellow eyes.  
"Please Cole, please help me! I have nowhere else to go! I need your help. Please I-" He didn't finish his sentence because he passed out, falling on top of maxi had half a mind to push him off and yell at him but the desperation in his voice earlier stopped me doing so.  
"Hey Cole I forgot...uh whose he?"My eyes snapped open (when did they shut?) to find Sasuke giving me a very strange look. A blush crept its way onto my face as I realised what he was on about.  
"He is my cousin and I think, by all the blood and bruises, he needs medical attention."I said to the very interested Sasuke. Typical! I lifted my unconscious cousin bridal style and heaved hi over to the sofa where I had previously been sleeping (More like trying). Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at me and grinned.  
"Wait..."His grin disappeared. I winced as I remembered what I had said about my cousin" Isn't he the one who you called an absolute (can't repeat what he said it was that bad) and that he should be buried alive?" I grimaced and nodded slowly. "So why are you helping him?"  
"I honestly don't know. He was at my door in tears, actual tears and so I figured it was bad, especially as he said that he hoped that he'd never see me again." I looked down at the sleeping form and took in the details. For one the feet. The idiot hadn't worn shoes! His feet had glass, rocks and god knows what embedded into the sensitive soles. I groaned. He always was a bit of a masochist but still.  
"Len you moron."I accidently said out loud. Next were his clothes. They hung on his pale frame by scraps and from a guess he had probably been out for days like this. Another involuntary groan. I was glad that, because I'm a Tao, I was well rounded in all skills and that included medicine. It took a matter of seconds to patch up the wounds and clear him of any infections. Sasuke had left half way through so I was alone, trying to figure out his intentions. Why did he do this to himself? A sudden sob brought me back to harsh reality. I looked at me cousin with mild amusement as he slowly pushed himself on to his pale, thin arms. I subconsciously noted his wincing and smirked triumphantly.  
"My, my, my look who has come crawling back after what...7 years? And here I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."I said to him, grinning at how I had the upper hand. I draped a thin, hole filled blanket. But when he looked at me, it threw me. His eyes, once sparkling with arrogance, confidence and...Something else I could never put my finger on, were now bloodshot, all confidence lost in a sea despair. Insecurity loomed over him like a bad smell. His golden eyes were glazed over as tears brimmed from them. The once cold, haughty, sneering voice was a soft, childish whimper. It was like he was a completely different person. It was like he was a stranger. His dishevelled appearance was almost enough to break my grin and make me drape an arm round him tell him it was ok. Like I used to, before the argument. Almost. I had him. I could make him feel terrible, break his already fragile spirit. Embarrass him. Repay him for what happened all those years ago. But something else clicked inside of me. He hadn't seen me in 7 years, trying to keep his word. Why now? Why come back now? But I had the high ground. I would make him pay  
"C-Cole I need your help."He whispered, voice laced with despair. My smirk broadened. I know it's slightly sadistic but I was hurt. Hurt from what he said. And he needed to pay.  
"Repeat that, dear cousin. I think I misheard." He looked at me pleadingly, as if it was an unspoken request that I would not degrade him further. TOO BAD!  
"C-Cole I-I need your help."The last part came as a bit of a sob and my smirk softened. He screwed up his eyes and keeled over. I had stopped smirking by now, fully aware that he was very ill. I went over to him and he shrank into the wall, terrified. I knelt by him and pulled him into a hug. In a feeble attempt to push me away, he shrank (if possible) even further back into the burgundy-coloured wall. After grasping the fact that resistance was futile, he relaxed and started sobbing.

It was 10 whole minutes until he finally calmed down enough to explain, by which time I had released him from the embrace and had gotten him a nice hot drink. Not that I would admit it in public, I did miss my little cousin. Before the argument he was like the little brother I never had (I got stuck with a baby sister!) and so I did care for him. I suppose all the things I said to him like how I hoped he would suffer; I suppose they were heat of the moment things. I knew for a fact that once you get through his walls, his barriers, it wasn't very hard to break his spirit so something must have happened to him in order for him to be so...vulnerable.  
"What happened? Why are you here? You said that you hopefully would never see me again. I said I never wanted to see you again. So why" I mentally kicked myself. What was I thinking?! Having ago at him, reminding him what was said. He nodded and a single tear rolled down his sodden, flushed cheeks.  
"I was summoned to the Tao family house when uncle told me that my cavorting around my so-called friends had lead to my betrayal of the Tao's. I hadn't though! I was framed! Anyway I was told I was no longer welcome in the Tao family. So I went to my 'friends' for help. They shunned me! They asked me what kind of friend am I for saying such things! I didn't understand what they meant. What had I said? So I looked for you. It took me months but I found you. I had a strange hope that you...Would help me but...after what I said you won't. I know it. I have nowhere to go Cole, you're my last hope." He was desperate. I could tell. And it's all because of uncle. That snake! Uncle has been dying for a reason to kick him out of the family. Blood control*.That was his plan all along. He must have used it to turn his friends against him. A low move. Without me realising, he had reached the door and was about to leave when...  
THUD! Len collapsed again. I sighed. I had nowhere to put him except my room (Curse my idea of choosing a one bedroom house with a toilet, kitchen and downstairs living room.)I carried him into my room and laid him carefully on the silk sheets. I studied him with interest. He was thinner and paler than the last time I had seen him. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were shut lightly. He was always a little devil as a child. I wondered how old he was now. He was 5 when we had the argument (I know its young but 5 year olds have nasty tempers) I remembered that he would act a lot older than he was and unfortunately because of his size a lot of people thought he was 3!But he once had an argument with a 30 year old and won! I smiled melancholically and brushed his purple bangs out his face.

I sat like that for hours, watching his chest heave up as he took haggard breath after haggard breath, eyelids fluttering from time to time, as if trying to wake up but trapped in his sleep. He would often do that as a child. The things uncle put him through, the things uncle expected of him were horrible. He never technically had a childhood, uncle stole that from him. Uncle stole a lot of things from Len. I smiled bitterly as I remembered the countless times he would come running to me, with fresh bruises. A knock at the door reminded me I was still in the present. I read the alarm clock. It was 3:56 in the morning.I left the bedside and opened the door.  
It was Sasuke.

**Ok I know I shouldn't end it there but dun dun dunnnnnn! Why is Sasuke here? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Yes and about all of my other stories...Im after a set amont of reviews before I continue any of them! Sorry but I'm even planning to delete the stories that don't have a set amount of reviews. Also kayleigh The Charmander will have to be continued after this is finished. Sorry. It's not exactly popular so it will put on hiatus.  
Len: Why me?!  
Ttcf: Oh stop moaning I haven't done anything to you. Yet *Laughs manically***


	2. sick with the flu

**Hi it's me once again! Yes may I first point out the astrix? I was meant to explain in the last chappy but completely forgot. Anyway the reason is because you can an explanation for what Cole knows in the story **_**January 1**__**st**__**. **_**Second item on the agenda: Sasuke. DONT KILL ME ABOUT HIS CHARECTER! I have actually only watch half of episode one so I have a LONNNNNNG way to go.  
Len:...NOOOOO!  
Ttcf: *Rolls eyes* on with the -  
Cole: On with ficcy! *Glances evilly at Len* Time to torture my little cousin.  
Ttcf: Actually...  
Len: Arigato Ttcf. I SERIOULSY need something to call you.  
Ttcf: Ok then we'll do a comp. whoever wins gets to choose what you call me. (Meaning I select the best names and consider them.)Leave your ideas in your reviews**

_**Alone**_

"Sasuke?"I raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned back at me and came in. I rolled my eyes and lead to him to my room where my cousin was resting. I sat down on the bed and once again stroke his bangs out of his eyes. I looked up at Sasuke who smirked at me. I shot him the finger and turned back to my little cousin.  
"Hey Cole?"  
"Yeah?" I whispered, my black eyes never leaving the form below.  
"What was it that you and him fought about?"I sighed. I HAD to explain it at some point.  
"Well I'm going to start from the beginning. We were like brothers. And he would come running to me if he wanted help with anything. If he was scared. If uncle had hurt him. So one my uncle called me to the tanjen hall and told me that it had to stop. Len was to complete his destiny of being the Tao heir and that was that. And I was becoming weak. And unfortunately before I could figure out how to break the news to him, he came running to me. So I pushed him. And he glared at me and asked me what was wrong. You, I told him. He didn't understand and so shouted at me. I glared at him and told him that he only came to me for protection, that he was using me. He denied it. I pushed him again. I told him wouldn't last a second if I stopped helping him. He yelled at me, saying that I was right, that he was using me and that if I left he could do just fine without me. He told me that I should leave. And I replied with the fact that he was just a very clingy frightened 5 year old with nothing better to do other than humiliate his cousin. He told me I was just an idiotic 8 year old that didn't have anything other to do than weaken him. I told him I would leave; see if he could survive without me. We haven't spoken since." I looked at Sasuke sadly.  
"So...you...you still remember? I guess you don't want me here if you still remember. I'm s-sorry Cole I didn't mean what I said. I'll l-leave" A voice stuttered behind me. I whirled round to find my cousin staring at the white carpets, pushing himself up in a feeble attempt to leave.  
"You over heard everything I said didn't you?"I said, my voice once again cold an emotionless. My eyes narrowed into a glare as he nodded." What I say, what I remember, has nothing to do with _you_!"I yelled. His legs buckled beneath him and he cried out in pain. The tears welled in his wide, golden orbs as he sobbed out. "Pathetic. I thought you were a Tao. Oh wait...You're not anymore are you? "I spat, causing his sobbing to grow louder. I looked to Sasuke who glared back at me and whispered.  
"Do you realise what you just said to him?! For goodness sake Cole he's your cousin. Look at him!" Sasuke's words took a moment to sink in. My eyes widened in alarm. Of course that would matter to him!  
"I-I-I kn-know that you hate me, but I-m beg-beg-begging you C-Cole. You're my last chance. I'm desperate! I'll do anything just please H-Help ME!"He sobbed. I had opened wounds and scars, I could tell. All my earlier coldness towards my cousin disappeared. I walk over to him and he flinched when he saw me."I-I'm sorry for what I s-said" He half whispered/half sobbed.  
"So am I." I whispered back, leaning down to his crumpled form to pull him into a hug. He grabbed my shirt and sobbed into it. Hard. I rubbed his back and whispered to him until he eventually fell asleep.  
"You're gonna have to forget your hatred towards him now, Cole, he needs you. Later" I smiled as Sasuke left. He gave good advice.

I woke up the next morning to find that I was lying on the floor. I frowned. Then it came back to me and I looked down. Len was curled up in my arms, his cheeks damp with tears. I moved. A loud cry of pain swam out of his mouth as his eyelids snapped back to reveal pained eyes, still glazed over with tears. He looked at me and then looked away.  
"Sorry" He whispered and looked once more at me. "Why? Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me." His voice was low and raspy. A single tear rolled down his cheeks. I brushed it away and looked him in the eyes, holding his face in place with my hand, and hugged him once more.  
"I did. Until I realised that you needed me again, like before. Your ill, have nowhere to go and we both know that If I kicked you out you wouldn't survive." He nodded. Great! I knew what this meant. Yeah he was scary and usually confident but get passed the walls and he's is submissive, shy and very low on confidence. That was the reason that I first helped him. He was so low on confidence. Not at all like him. A low groan fished me out of my memories. Len was trying to stand up but his legs kept buckling. I picked him up and slowly draped him on to the warm mattress of my king sized bed. I touched his stomach and he winced, sending me a confused glance. "As you know, a Tao must be well-rounded in all departments so I studied medicine. I'm just going to see were the most pain is ok?"I explained nonchalantly. He looked up at me  
"Will it hurt?" I nodded.  
"A little. But I'm afraid it's the only way." It was his turn to nod now. I pressed down lightly on his left calf and he screamed in pain. Lifting his baggy trouser leg up, I saw that it was cut in various places. I bandaged it up and moved onto his stomach. I pressed down lightly and he whimpered. I repeated the process all over his body until I had located the main problem. It was his left leg. He also had a severe case of flu but nothing that would kill him.  
"It...Hurts" He breathed. I nodded and draped a blanket over him which he immediately threw of and chose to sleep under the light blanket on top of the mattress. I sighed. The blanket was thinner than the duvet but it was warm enough.  
"Get some sleep. I'll be in with breakfast in a minute." I paused. Although I was qualified in the medical field, was it best to make him eat. For one thing sensitivity increases* in the body when you catch the flu so... "Don't push yourself though, eat as much as your comfortable with ad I'll explain what's wrong"

I busied myself in the kitchen and looked through my 'what to do' medical advice book. The symptoms of flu were aching in the back and legs, nausea, high temperature, fatigue, severe coughing and unfortunately, like I had guessed, high sensitivity. The severe coughing would be a lot worse since its sensitivity rose to 84–98% and the fever would be even more sensitive since it rose up to 68–86%. And even worse, its effects are magnetised in children. Perfect! I looked at how to treat. Antibiotics don't work! Even better! I studied it again.**  
Treatments for flu

Antibiotics are of no use in treating flu. Anti-viral medication is available from the GP for some people in at-risk groups who develop some types of flu but it needs to be taken early on in the disease to stop the virus multiplying, and may only reduce the symptoms rather than treating the infection. Otherwise, these are the best ways to treat the symptoms of flu:

Get plenty of rest. The body uses a lot of energy fighting infections, so resting for the first couple of days gets it off to a good start.

Keep warm.

Make sure you drink plenty of water to avoid dehydration, and try hot water with lemon, ginger and honey to relieve symptoms such as sore throat.

Take paracetamol or anti-inflammatory medicines such as ibuprofen to lower a high temperature and relieve aches.

Advice on suitable remedies is available from your local pharmacist. Always contact your doctor if you're not getting better after a few days, if you're unduly short of breath or if you're coughing up blood or large amounts of yellow or green phlegm.

Perfect! At least I knew what to do but my only problem was that couldn't go to the pharmacist. Uncle would have intended Len to die so he would have probably told every country in the world to keep an eye out for him! He would have to fight it off without the help of doctors.

I got a simple breakfast for him: Honey on toast with some tea. I brought it in to him and sat down on the bed. He looked as if he was going to vomit.  
"Len you have the flu, Treatments for flu ok? I know how to treat it but..."He looked and nodded to continue. "I unfortunately can't give you any medicine because uncle would want you dead and has probably alerted everyone. Anyway eat as much as you can and get some rest." He nodded, took the honey on toast and took a meagre bite. I left the room and called Sasuke. First I'm going to clear up the astrixes  
* I, first of all, am not a doctor. I looked a lot of this up online. It is true though. So don't kill me. This is the website link if you want to see for yourself: wiki/Influenza  
** here is the link where I got the information: . /health/physical_ 


	3. Old habits die hard VERY hard!

**Why did I end the last chapter like that?!Len why did you**_** let**_** me end it there!  
Len: Not my problem! You're the one who gave me the flu and decided that my cousin should call Sasuke! How was I supposed to tell you when you try to kill me!  
Ttcf: JERK!  
Len: BAKA!* start fighting*  
Cole: Uh well there fighting I'll introduce the story...On with the ficcy!**

_**Alone  
**_I waited an hour! A full hour! And Sasuke STILL didn't pick up! As I was venting my frustration on how many times I have told Sasuke to have his phone with him 24/4, there was a stir from the bed in my room as a very sleepy Len came (Stumbled) into the kitchen carrying the tray with him.  
"I...Finished t-h—e breakfast-c-c-"He didn't finish his sentence; he had collapsed on the floor. I rolled my eyes as I tried to pick up the glass and looked at my cousin. That's when I noticed the blood. Frowning, I rolled him over to find a shard of glass embedded in his side. I carefully removed the tattered remains of his traditional red Chinese top and started rapping around the glass. I got a pillow from the sofa and slid it under his pale, flushed head, sighing all the while.  
"Hello? Hellloooooo? Whose there!" The receiver of the phone was dangling in mid air as Sasuke _finally_ picked up. I abandoned my work to answer quickly.  
"It's about time! Look, I need you to help me out. Come over and give me a hand with my cousin" I didn't give him time to reply as I quickly hung up and darted back to the bleeding body sprawled on my kitchen floor, staining the usually clean, black tiles I very nice crimson. Actually that colour isn't so bad...

I hoisted the unconscious body on to my back and carried him back into my room. As I laid him down there was a tug at my shirt. I looked down. It was my cousin trying to pull me onto the bed with him. I moved and his grip tightened. I heard the door open behind me and had to resist the urge to wheel round and tell him what took him so long but if I did I would hurt Len even more.  
"S-st-ay Plea—se." Len croaked, opening one eye. Unfortunately I went into 'Make Len suffer mode'.  
"Give me a good reason! Especially since you thought you would smash the glass!"I snarled, mentally kicking myself as soon as the hate filled words left my lips. He looked down again and slowly let go of my shirt.  
"I'm...Sorry" He said, shrinking under the covers. He was almost camouflaged in the dark room. I looked over to Sasuke who shot me his usual 'How thick can you get Cole?'  
"What was it you needed?" He asked, tapping his foot impatiently. I must have looked like a dog with its tail between its legs.  
"First, CARRY YOUR PHONE! Second could you help me out with Len, he has flu." Sasuke nodded.  
"I'll clean up in the kitchen."Sasuke left. I turned towards my cowering cousin, smoothed his bangs and perched myself on the end of the bed. His face was scolding hot and it took at lot of self control to stop myself shouting.  
"I'm so—so—sorry Cole."He whispered meekly, trying to avoid my gaze. "I shouldn't of-"  
"Look I'm going to explain something so first, stop apologising. It's not your fault if I lose my temper. Let's get something straight: I still I'm deciding whether I forgive you for what you said. And to make matters worse, after seven years of not speaking to me, you decide that you will turn up and beg for help. So I am obviously going to part hate you and part go back to the way I used to be towards you, ok? And I'm not going to chuck you out because you are Ill and you wouldn't last a week out there. Got it? I will try to be civil towards you but if I have an outburst, you now understand why." He looked at my impassively until my words had sunk in. He nodded at me slowly and leaned into the covers once more. Sitting fully on the bed now, I leant over towards him and hugged him. "I will stay, ok" I whispered into his ear and he gave me a faint smile of appreciation. I climbed under the covers with him and hugged him closer. I felt good to do it once more, to be there for him. I gasped as his body heat radiated out. He was like a human hot water bottle! I closed my eyes and he snuggled further into the embrace.

I awoke with a start. I had fallen asleep! With my cousin! I glanced at him and smiled. His face was serene and the faint smile from earlier was still plastered on his lips. It was actually quite cute. I took a look at the clock and found that I had stayed like this for a good hour or two. As I watched my cousin sleep I saw him frown lightly and start coughing. Badly. Alarmed, I reached for a glass of water and lifted his head gently and poured the water into his mouth. He spluttered for a bit before swallowing the crystalline liquid. I laid his head back down on the pillow. A pillow which wasn't there. Sighing I pulled one of my massive pillows and pushed it under his head. I turned to go and I heard him murmur something. It was almost inaudible but I could only just hear it.  
"Thank you" I smiled warmly before leaving the dark room.

I walked casually into the huge living room and saw that Sasuke was smirking at me. I wanted nothing more than to punch him but remembered the last time I had tried that. Put it this way, I ended up in hospital.  
"What are you smirking at, baka!*" I said, trying my best to keep composed; that smirk is irritating!  
"That was a lovely, heart warming display you put on back there Cole. But just so you know, look in the mirror" I scowled and ventured out into the long hall way, the place with the closest mirror. I swore violently when I saw what he was talking about and heard him laughing: My shirt was half opened and my hair was ruffled. My usually sharp coal-black eyes were half closed and hazy. I snarled and almost ripped the door off the hinges as I stormed into the front room to find Sasuke killing himself laughing!  
"I. am going. TO KILL YOU!" I roared and pounced on him, punching him. Sasuke was too busy laughing to even try and protect himself. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Sasuke was still killing himself laughing! The jerk!

I got bored with killing him in the end so he left and I went to check on Len. Fast asleep. I looked over to my DVD shelf to find a movie to watch and found the perfect one...

**Ohhhh what did Cole select?  
Len: You should know since you're the authoress  
Ttcf: Shut up! You ruined my AU! Anyway, whilst you wonder what He chose, I am going to go beat up a certain Tao.  
Len: UH OH!  
Cole: Well I might as well explain what baka means: idiot in Japanese **


	4. Horror time!

**Hi I liked how I ended the last chapter! As soon as I finished chapter 3, I got straight on with this. At the moment, Kayleigh the charmander and my childhood are on hiatus so once I have finished this, then I will get back to them, sorry!  
Len: But isn't this a random story with absolutely no plot what so ever? *smirks*  
Ttcf: Actually I have been brainstorming for ages *Pokes tongue out*Now on with the fanfic!**

_**Alone**_

I padded softly into the room where my cousin slept, an evil grin painted on my face. He always used to claim that he could stomach _any_ horror movie, money where his mouth was that time! I patted his arm a little bit and he stirred.  
"C-Cole?"He croaked at me, looking up at me with his now dull, sleepy, yellow eyes.  
"We're going to watch one of my particular favourite movies tonight. We're going to watch the woman in black."

I had seen it so many times I could practically quote the actors. I found it funny! The little girl had just dropped the lamp and roasted herself so I turned to Len and said "Roast child for tea?" That's when I noticed I couldn't find him. Frowning, I looked down where once again my shirt had become uncomfortably tight. Len had his face buried in my chest, whimpering softly as the horror movie rolled on. Detaching myself from the alarmed child, I paused the TV and turned to face him, really concerned. "What's wrong? When we were younger you had claimed that you had seen every horror movie on earth, so why would this scare you?"Shaking his head, he finally looked up at me, fear dancing in his wide, gold eyes.  
"I haven't watched a single one! I always lied to impress you! To impress everyone! I didn't want people to think I was a clingy, frightened 5 year old just like you said!" He wailed and I felt a pang of guilt. I had said some horrible things to him. I mean for goodness sakes, I _was_ arguing with a 5 year old at the time! I could have been a little less harsh, I suppose. And as I Tao I knew the pressure that was probably put on him but I would have never guessed that he had never watched one. He may be my cousin but I still had a lot to learn about him.

I grabbed his waist on very gently pulled him onto my lap. I gasped at how light he was. It took so little effort to shift him and especially if he didn't resist. In fact he felt the same weight as he was 7 years ago!  
"Len, how often do you eat?" I just had to ask. He looked at me questioningly before for answering.  
"1 or twice every 5 days." My mouth dropped to the floor. I felt his forehead once more. It almost burnt my hand! I looked into his eyes, which were hazy and filled with sparkling tears. I lifted him up in my arms and made my way into the bedroom. Dropping the extremely light and malnourished form on the bed, I tucked him in. His flu wasn't as bad as this morning's so that was something I could be thankful for.  
"Len, from tomorrow onwards, you're eating properly. Which means three healthy meals every day, ok." He nodded, tears still fresh on his face. I left the room and continued the movie.

At 11:50 o'clock the movie ended and I came in to get some rest to find my cousin sobbing quietly. It was almost inaudible, but it was there. It must have been something he had practiced, since crying in our family was a sign of weakness. This was how he was probably feeling. Weak. Pathetic. I strolled calmly over to the bed and pushed him on his back, pinning his arms down so I could look at him properly.  
"What's up?" It was more of a demand than a request. He looked away; I sighed. Grabbing him gently by the chin I forced him to look me in the eye. He mumbled something and I missed it. "What?"  
"Th-the wom-an in black! She's c-c-coming to g-get me!" He sobbed and I felt a familiar guilt.  
"She's only a character in a book* and film. Look there's no one here!" I whispered to him, trying to calm him down. Lowering myself gently on to his cowering form, I pulled him into a hug and flipped us around, which was extremely easy with _his_ weight, and pulled him tighter into my embrace. He glanced up at me and I immediately knew what he wanted. I nodded. He buried his soaking face into my chest once more and sobbed. I pulled the blankets over us and closed my eyes, whispering soothing words in his ear. My shirt was soaking, so half way through the night I had to replace it. This was the point he woke up screaming because of the movie. I even had the urge to scare him, dress up in a black cloak but he was complaining his head was aching and with his fragile spirit I eventually decided against it.

THUD! That was the first thing I heard the next morning, shortly followed by a loud crash with the obvious shattering of glass. I looked around the room to find that Len was nowhere to be seen. That could only mean one thing... The bang was him. I pulled on a traditional Chinese robe and came into the kitchen, dreading what I would see. And I had every right to. There was shattered glass everywhere and Len was barely conscious beside it all. Sighing, I hoisted him up and directed him towards the shower, noticing how high his temperature was. I ran the cold water to numb his leg as I applied the TCP to his leg to clear it of any infections. He shrieked as the clear, strong smelling liquid made contact with the pale, bloody skin. He writhed under it but it took very little force to hold him in his weakened state. I was fuming; what was he even doing?  
"I'm...Pathetic. I'm sorry Cole, I didn't want you to have to run around after me so I tried to make myself breakfast but my head started to ache and I dropped everything. It was accident I swear! I – Am useless! I can't do anything!"He whispered to me, trying to apologise. All anger evaporated now, I pulled him forward and he melted into me, trying to find reassurance and getting plenty of it. He reminded me of a very small child in a way. No matter how much he had claimed to have matured, he was still _my_ Len, the one who would come running to me when he felt low, the one who always tried to help me in return for what I had done for him, the one who was so low on confidence it was unbelievable. The one I had betrayed. The one I had hurt. The reason he is was this now was because of me. I was harsh on him and if I had stayed maybe, just maybe, what uncle had done to him would have never happened, Len wouldn't of been kicked out of the family and his friends (whoever they were) Would probably still like him.

After resting Len down on soft king sized bed and lying with him, I suddenly remembered the mess in the kitchen. Unfortunately Sasuke beat me to it...  
"WHAT IS THIS MESS!?DID YOU HAVE A TEMPER TANTRUM WITH YOUR COUSIN!?" I winced. This was _not_ going to be pretty. I heaved myself into the once black kitchen.  
"Calm it Sasuke! Len passed out trying to make breakfast without my knowing. He cut himself and I focused more on helping him than cleaning up." I mentally smirked at the look on Sasuke's face as explained myself, it took so much self control not to laugh at him.  
"Uh right you look after your cousin I'll tidy up" He replied, obviously looking stupid. I returned to the bedroom to find that my little cousin was perched on the window sill, palm pushing the glass, a smile playing on his lips. I wandered over, curious, and found that the ground outside was lined with a velvet white blanket.  
" It's the snow!" He exclaimed and I laughed. He turned around and looked at me quizzically. He definitely reminded me of a child!  
"So? Its snow. Nothing that special."I shrugged. It was harsh but true. Len returned his melancholy gaze back to the window.  
"When I was little I was never allowed out to play in the snow, which rarely came. I always envied the children who could play in it" He whispered, never leaving the window. I nodded and subconsciously noticed that his grip on the black sill wavered a little. His eyelids shut ever so slowly and I came up behind him, knowing full well what was happening. His left arm gave way and he smacked his head against the windowsill before he collapsed into a crumpled heap, blood oozing out of the gash on his face.

Sasuke entered the room and gasped at Len, then glanced accusingly at me. I shook my head and sent him a withering glare, the finger and my foulest swear before hoisting the limp form of my cousin onto my bed. It took a matter of seconds to clear up his head. Sasuke left and I sat by the peaceful figure of my relative, smiling to myself at how innocent he looked. I was about to lie down next to my Xiǎo biǎomèi* and get some rest when there was a knock at my door. I groaned and heaved myself away to the hallway where I impatiently swung the door open. There stood my little sister, Zeva Tao. And she did not look happy.  
"I have come for the traitor."...

**Ooh I liked how I ended that!You have to wait until the next chapter to find out what going to happen I'm afraid.  
* First of I copied the Xiao biǎomèi from Google because I couldn't get the weird symbols above it. It means little cousin.  
Len: WHY!DOES LIFE!HATE ME!  
Ttcf: To bad so sad *Pokes tongue out* Any way you may have been right about the plot thing! I have no idea how to end this!  
Len: *Laughs* you forgot the thing about Karma! Be horrible and something horrible will happen to you!  
Ttcf: But I'm not! Anyway, here's a little peek to all you Shansters out there! Zom-B City will be out on the 14 Mar. 13...No it comes out today! T.T**


	5. Visit from my sister

**I am SO sorry for the late update it has everything to do with my Mp3! And please forgive me, I have watched so little of naruto, but I'm saving up for the first 13 episodes from cex (Hearing about Orochimaru sweetened the deal...Yes I do research)I was also thinking up a humorous chapter for this story but more of that later. Also, happy Easter. I forgot to mention the ages.  
Cole is 15 (16 on 7****th**** April)  
Sasuke is 17  
Len is 12  
Len: Pathetic  
Ttcf: Sasuke if you please *Grins as Sasuke chases after Len*  
Cole: You are seriously crazy! It's a wonder they don't lock you up!  
Ttcf: I know isn't it wonderful?  
Cole: *backs away slowly* Man how do you put up with this crazy authoress? Len? *Len is cowering behind a bookcase* Oh joy**

**On with the ficcy**

_**Alone**_

Her yellow eyes narrowed at me, as her crimson dress swayed. I glared back at her as she rudely pushed her way into the living room.  
"What traitor?" I snapped. She clearly meant Len; this could my chance to find out why he was here anyway.  
"Why, has the little brat not told you?" I smirked. She had left her self wide open  
"At least he's taller than you, Xiǎo jiěmèi." She scowled at me and I chuckled lightly. Ah soo easy little sister, so easy.  
"Where is he?"She demanded and my grin dropped instantly. Especially since I had someone groan my name from the other room. Zeva burst in to my bedroom to find my little cousin curled up into a small ball, shivering slightly.

He groaned again and opened one eyelid slowly, hands clasping his head. I grimaced as the arrogant smirk on Zeva's faced broadened. I could that Len wasn't fully awake by how slow his movements were. Yawning, he finally turned to look at me. And Zeva. He flashed a shy smile at me but backed against the wall when it came to Zeva. She smirked at his fear, talk about sadistic!  
"Ze...Va..."He stuttered, not meeting her intense gaze. It amazed me how similar my sister and my cousin looked.  
"Traitor. It's time to talk you back for execution." She reached forward to grab him and Len backed further against the wall, closing his frantic eyes. In her hand was a kunai, a large one at that. I rushed forward but her guardian ghosts restrained me. I failed. I failed to protect him. I failed to help him in times of need. I failed. I closed my own coal black eyes; I didn't want to watch the murder of my cousin. The blade drew closer to his chest and I realised that Zeva was purposely trying to torture him. The brat! Finally, after a millennium, it reached within piercing distance. Her one gold eye gleamed as the red one behind the eye patch narrowed. She smirked and raised the blade. She brought it down and...  
It pieced his chest and he screamed. She dove in for his heart when the blade was sent flying from her slender fingers. I watched with an open mouth as Sasuke and his brother ran into the room.

Another kunai was thrown in the direction of the old one and it shattered. The thing that amazed me most was how Len dealt with it. He bit down on the hand around his mouth, slid under Zeva and ran to help me. Sasuke nodded at him then to brother who ran and stole the weapons. In no time at all, Zeva lost and Sasuke was ready to end her. Why is life so hectic?!

I stopped him. Crouching down in front of Zeva, I tilted her chin so she was facing me.  
"Must you humiliate me even further, just get it over with!"She hissed, voice but a deadly whisper. I shook my head.  
"No. I'm not going to kill you, nor am I going torture you. I'm gonna make a bargain with you. You let him live, keep this location secrete and bring him his school work and I will handle whatever you need me to. Ok, little sister?" I had various reactions:  
Len looked at me completely confused (Mental note to talk about what happened to him later).  
Sasuke smirked at me, obviously planning on taking the mick out of me later.  
His brother (Whose name was Itachi – don't ask how I found out) remained exactly the same.  
Zeva just gave me an understanding nod.

After the terms were put in place, I pulled her to one side. Her face was an emotionless mask as she looked at me.  
"Why are you agreeing to my terms, I'm wondering? You absolutely hate Len and don't deny it because it's true. So why?" I said. It was too suspicious. She hadn't argued with anything, agreed to do exactly what I wanted.  
"Because if I disagree, uncle will come looking for Len and ultimately kill you both. Your right, I couldn't care less what happens to the little brat but I do care what happens to you, Cole, you're still my brother meaning and couldn't see that happening to you." And with that she left leaving me gobsmacked.

The running of feet made me turn to see my cousin smiling shyly at me, a faint blush evident on his cheeks. He was dressed in a black traditional Chinese nightshirt with faint gold cherry blossoms decorating it. The clasps to fasten and unfasten were diagonal. He wore the same design on the trousers and I noticed he must only just of gotten dressed into it. The black made the blush on his face stand out.  
"Um Cole...Could I ask you something?" I mentally noticed that his stuttering had decreased and put my hand to his forehead. Cooler. Good. His fever had down. I wondered to myself if it was one of those cases that went away within a day but I wasn't going to act on that.  
"What are you after?" I chuckled and his faced reddened further.  
"Nothing I was just hoping I couldwatchamoviethatwasntasscaryasthewomaninblacka ndmaybesomethinglikechildshorror?" I frowned.  
"That made absolutely no sense now please talk slower so I could understand you." I replied calmly and his face went a brilliant shade of vermillion. He sighed, took a deep breath (Ignored my chuckling) and repeated his answer, slower this time  
"I was just hoping I could watch a movie that wasn't as scary as the woman in black and maybe something like child's horror?" I laughed, remembering his reaction to the movie.  
"Sure, which one. I'll drag Sasuke into it as well." I grinned.  
"Um how's this one?" He said holding up the DVD. I grinned. Sasuke was going to hate me...

**Cliffy! Since I'm so nice I'll give you the first line of the next chapter.  
**_**Alone chapter 6 preview line:  
"No, no, and a million times NO! There is no way on this earth I am watching that!"**_

**So, what's Sasuke so upset about? Well find out in the next chapter! Neither Taos are talking to me at the moment. And I'm soooo sorry about the fact I made you wait at least a month until this was finished, don't kill me!**


	6. Sasuke doesn't like kids movies

**Yes hello I'm sorry!I was on a trip (Curse them...Never again are they to have 2 glasses of lemonade before bed...)  
Len: What the...  
Ttcf: Don't ask, basically imagine Trey after drinking 5 glasses of lemonade before bed and you'll know what I mean  
Trey: Hey!  
Len: Oh...First time I will seem sympathetic towards you. EVER!  
Cole: Hello cousin. *Smirks*  
Len: *Face palms* Just get this over with!  
Anyway you might be pleased to know that I have read 6 volumes of the manga, watched various parts of naruto, bugged a good naruto friend of mine into answering some questions about naruto and nicked a DVD off him. Sadly, I wasn't quick enough to buy the DVD but oh well **

**On with the ficcy!**

_**Alone **_

"No, no and a million times NO! I'm not watching _that!_ How old do you think I am?! 6?! I'm 16! 16!" Sasuke yelled. Len looked down at his feet whilst I just sighed.  
"Sasuke, it's not _THAT_ bad. It's just a movie."  
"No, it's not '_Just a movie'_, its Coraline. CORALINE! What do you think I'm gonna say Yes now let's go skipping or something? You're crazy if you think I'm gonna watch _Coraline_!" I sighed again, clearly frustrated. Len was blushing and looking down, twisting the hem of my old Chinese nightshirt into tight knots.  
"I'm sorry, it's just...I wantedtowatchitbecausethewomaninblackwasscary!" Len said. I raised my eyebrow at him, god it was like when we were younger. He always did this. He would come into my room and say the reasons for wanting to curl up with me in one breath. It was kinda cute.  
"Look, Sasuke. It's a friends thing-"  
"Who said we're friends?" I glared at him and continued.  
"That best friends do. I suffer, you suffer. Come on, think about I'll make it up. I swear, Tao family honour binds me to that-"  
"Yeah right"  
"Will you stop interrupting!?"  
"Sorry. I will watch a movie but why Coraline? Why not the Woman in Black? Or Skew? Or...Hey what's up with the kid, he's shaking." Sure enough, as I wheeled round to spot my younger cousin, I found him pale and shivering. I quickly grabbed the blanket that was draped on the top of the couch and decorated his pale form with it, the turquoise tassels bobbing in the breeze. I picked him up bridal style and lay him down on the settee as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

As I continued my hour long argument with Sasuke remembered, how recently, Len kept requesting to get changed privately instead of with me. I know most people would think nothing of it but...  
"Cole, Cole, earth to Cole." I scowled at him and noticed that are argument was over." Look, if it's the kid's favourite_"  
"The kid has a name. The kids name is Len"  
"Yeah whatever, anyway since its _Len's _favourite I'll sit down and watch it"  
"Thank you" I smiled appreciatively and nudged my sleeping cousin awake. He woke up with a shy grin before hissing as pain flared in his left leg. I noticed that his flu had gone completely now (I think it was one of those a few day viruses, I hope so anyway) and hugged him close. I loved hugging him for some reason. He was warm and inviting. He actually started to hug me back! The shock was obviously evident on my face since he stopped and picked up the DVD in a shy attempt to start watching. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the disc and put it in the DVD player.

1 hour and 40 minutes later we were done watching the actually quite good film that was Coraline. As I went to turn off the movie I saw that my cousin was asleep in my lap, a faint smile ghosting his faint coral lips. His eyelids were gently shut over the beautiful orbs they protected. His tongari was peeled on either side, making his purple locks seem scruffier than usual. His arms were rested in the curled position on my knees, his legs only slightly arched but were in the laying down position. I stroked his silky hair lightly as I began to pull him into a light piggy-back. He didn't wake but instead whispered my name lightly. I stared lovingly back at his sleeping, pale, childish face and kissed his forehead softly in an attempt to keep him asleep. Carrying him into the massive master bedroom (which was also the ONLY bedroom), I laid him down onto the sheets and clambered in with him before checking the time. 7 o'clock. Not bad for me. I shut my eyelids, and drifted into a heavenly bliss.

I woke up at 12 that night, to find my cousin sleeping peacefully. I grinned and tried to move to get a glass of water when his face slowly lost the shy smile and was replaced by a look of pure fear and regret. Tears started to roll down his pale cheeks as he started to writhe and whimper. Then something started to ever-so-slowly soak the sleeves of the black long-sleeved top. Alarmed, I tried shaking him but to no avail. I grabbed the phone and dialled Sasuke, who growled at me on the other end, demanding to know why I was calling at a ridiculous time and what in god's name did I want. It took a while to explain it all but eventually he agreed to come round, with his brother saying he was coming as well. I rolled my eyes and returned to my cousin who was, by this point, screaming in terror without waking. I listened to his screams and heard him yell my name, begging me to help him. Begging me to come back, to protect him. But also, begging Uncle to stop. My concerns grew as I listened to his cries, his pleas. I didn't even hear the two Uchiha's at the door.

"What...happened to him?" Sasuke choked out, shock lacing his features. I jumped as he spoke, not realising that tears were pouring down my own, usually stoic face. I shook my head and breathed out.  
"I honestly down know. I honestly don't. He started sobbing and...Oh god!" I remembered something very important; His arm! I yanked the arm of his top up and swore violently as I saw all the cute marks and most importantly, the huge gash on his arm which was oozing out crimson liquid, drenching his arm and mine.  
"Sasuke! Look after him whilst I find some bandages." I yelled as I rummaged through the gigantic auburn medical cabinet.

I cried out in triumph as I found the white, cotton bandages. I ran to my still screaming/sobbing cousin and rapped them around his scarlet arm, attempting to stem the flow. I cradled my cousin and rocked gently back and forth, trying to console him. It was almost and an hour before he stop screaming, his eyelids opening abruptly as one more heart wrenching sob left his lips. He looked at me. I would make sure to get him to tell me. Tell me what uncle had down in my absence.

**Wow! I like that ending!  
Len: I don't!  
Ttcf: Quiet you! And way I bet everyone is thinking 'That **_**isn't**_** Len, he would never be so emotional.' Well you're right he wouldn't, but Cole was like his big brother and he feels less...Judged when with Cole.  
Anyway, I'm very sorry that I have taken so long. And you'll see that **_**My childhood**_** is now complete when I said it was on hiatus. Well from a very kind review from Rubycrusade I decided to update! Reviews make me work faster, MUCH faster**


	7. The truth

**I'm back! I really wanted to update this story. I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the at least month and a bit wait. I kinda had MSP membership. But I won a completion for a kindle fire and I had a review which really made my day. Thanks to (Guest) Ren-chan for reviewing and making my day ****Oh yeah in the last chapter I said down, but I really meant done. Sorry for any confusion. AND I now own Naruto volumes 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, Yay!  
Len: Who cares!**

**Ttcf: I do! Cole does!  
Len: Cole! How could you!  
Cole: Sorry Len, she's the authoress after all. Now say sorry to her!**

**Len: I'm not sorry.  
Cole: Oi! On with the story!  
Len: How could you!**

_**Alone chapter 7**_

Gold, bloodshot eyes stared up at me, tears leaking down the side of his face. I rocked him slowly, before grasping his chin lightly. The Uchiha brothers stared on in shock as fresh tears appeared on his face. And mine. It broke my heart, seeing the crystalline drops fall freely and soon I was crying along with him, holding his face into my shoulder as he sobbed. After a good 10 minutes Itachi came over with his brother and sat down behind us, patting Len's back in an attempt to sooth him, for which I was grateful for.  
"This wasn't a sight I expected to see." He said quietly and Sasuke chuckled dryly at the shabby (Yet effective) attempt to lighten the oppressive mood. Len lifted his head slightly and I wiped the tears from the puffy golden eyes, forcing a smile his way and gaining a genuine one in return.  
"Len, I want to know what's wrong with you. You never acted like this, ok slightly exaggerating there" I paused as he giggled slightly then continued. " I know what I may ask may be hard but I _need _you to tell me what happened to you, from the beginning, I _need_ the honest truth of what happened. Ok?" Len nodded furiously at me, tears still threatening to overspill. I felt myself starting to cry again; it was heartbreaking to see him like this, so depressed, so upset, so _vulnerable..._

It was the worst sights I had ever seen. And I had seen a _lot_ of terrible things.

"D-Do... you... mean *Sob* after y-you left or...?" He whispered, stuttering. I gave him a warm, hopefully comforting smile and nodded. He continued, wiping away the tears.  
"After you left, straight after our argument, I sat in your room hoping you'd come back. You didn't. Uncle hated me for driving you away; he would constantly remind me that it was my fault, that because you h-hated me and I w-was your weakness that you were gone.

He b-beat me regularly and reminded me that I wouldn't be here if you hadn't of saved me, and that I was selfish enough to completely disregard that and drive you away. He trained me every day, but it was the hardest training I had ever received a-and it nearly k-k-killed me. But I was told that if I was shaman king, you would want to come back because I was strong. But you never came back. My Aniki never came back." He paused for a bit, as if trying to read me. I gulped and hung my head guiltily. Aniki was his nick-name for me when we were little.  
"Please continue, Len" He nodded once more.

"I was participating for the shaman fight when I met yoh Asakura. He and I were rivals for ages, but we drew in the shaman fight. We were still rivals, but friends as well and I travelled with him and his other friends Trey, whose real name was Horo Horo, Rio, Lyserg and a terrible comedian called Jocko. Asakura won the tournament. I cried in my room for days, knowing you'd never come back. I dared to show my face to uncle, who beat me for it and told me I had betrayed the c-clan. I don't even know why my friends hate me. They just turned on me, told me I was an arrogant jerk who shouldn't even have had a second chance. They s-shunned me. I had nowhere to go. Except h-here. With you. I managed to weasel it out of Zeva but I couldn't find it. Konoha wasn't on the maps, anywhere. Eventually I c-came across one of the ninja of the village, Naruto I think his name was, who told me. I hadn't eaten in days, because of my diet, so I was so hungry. It took me months to find you, so by the time I got here I had all but zero energy. Th-That's ev-ery *Hiccup* Thing that h-happened."

I gawped at him. The effect of his words hit me like a ton of bricks: I was the reason that my baby cousin was in tears. No, not cousin. Otouto. Yeah, that has a better ring to it. I looked into the purple mess of scruffy hair and kissed his blotchy forehead lightly. I've had practice doing this. When Len was little and still had his nightmares (I wonder if he still has them) He would run to me.  
"Aniki! Aniki! Make the bad monsters go away! I don't like them!"He would yell (occasionally in the process he would wake up the _entire _household), running towards me. And we would sit like this. I would whisper to him, dry the tears, smile at him and make him tell me about it then kiss his forehead. Just like this.

It took all most an hour to get him to sleep, which included me reading him 9 pages of Pet Semetery (Yet he'd just had a nightmare? Strange kid) and putting on Shrek's thrilling tales until he fell asleep on my incredibly wet Black traditional PJ's. Which are in the tumble dryer. This means I'm standing with my boxers on, freezing. With a very red Sasuke laughing at me and a very un-amused Itachi sitting on the sofa. Oh the Joys of being me!  
"Hey c-c-ole" Sasuke stuttered, laughing all the while.  
"What!?" I ground out.  
"I'm going now, so let's hope the next time we meet is when you happen to have your trousers on!" He yelled, bursting into an uncontrolled laughing fit. Itachi rolled his eyes, muttered a very quite 'Gomen' and dragged his embarrassing little brother out my door.

**Well,did you like. Please,forgive me if it wasn't worth the wait. Time for Ttcf's Japanese dictionary:  
Aniki – Older brother/big brother  
Otouto – younger brother/little brother  
Gomen – Sorry**


	8. Even devils shed their tears

**Hi see how good I am? I got on my lappy and started typing immediately! Also in response to Ren-fan (Who right now is high at the top of my awesome reviewers list and gets internet choccy) It's a naruto/shaman king fanfiction and the only place that I could send Cole away was to Konoha, since it's where Sasuke and itachi live. Sorry for confusion.  
Also, a quick dedication:  
Ren-fan, you are AWESOME so I dedicate this latest chapter for you, because you have been my motivation to finish this.  
Len: No one cares!  
Ttcf: But Lenny-Chan!  
Len: What did you call me?!  
Ttcf: Wait! Before you kill me, I have good news! Cole will be tortured most in this chappy!  
Len: YES!VICTORY! TO! ME! YES!  
Ttcf: O/.\o**

**On with the ficcy!  
**

_**Alone**_**  
**

He stood there, tears' streaming down his face. He was screaming at me.  
"Why A-Aniki! W-Why D-id you h-hurt me! W-Why D-Did y-you le-le-leave me alone! I h-hate you!" Len sobbed. His eyes glistened with tears, showing hurt and betrayal. Scars littered his pale body. The scene changed. His tears gleamed on the sodden cheeks as his mouth twisted into a bitter, sadistic grin. I looked on in horror at the scene. It was the day that haunted my deepest dreams. It was the day I left. Left him alone to face my Uncle En's wrath.

Uncle had summoned me to the tanjen hall. I stood in the dark Chinese style hall. The smell of decay and death lingered in the air. I bit back a gulp, as the intimidating figure of the head of my clan loomed over me.  
"You're the pride of the Tao clan, your aware of this correct?" Jun sat by uncle, hanging her head. I went pale; if Jun was depressed about it, it must have been bad. She was (Next to me of course) the most optimistic Tao I ever met. Len didn't count for he was _far_ too pure an innocent to know the horrors of the real world. I had already assassinated my first person by aged 6, sad huh?

I nodded. He continued  
"Well, you've been hanging around Len far too much. You may be the pride of our clan, but Len has his own destiny: To become shaman king and restore the clan. You are preventing him from doing so. He is your weakness; you are his. You are required to leave. You have a day." I nodded grimly and exited the room. How on earth was I to break the news to Len?!

"Aniki! I just learnt the Rapid tempo Move with my Kwan Dao! See!" My black eyes widen in alarm as said person bounded into the room, smiling eagerly, the Kwan Dao I gave him for his birthday in hand. He jumped, trying to hug-Tackle me. I pushed him off of me, scowling. His smile faltered. He looked up at me with large, hurt eyes.  
"An...Iki?" He asked timidly.  
"You make me sick!" I spat, mentally cringing. I was gonna leave, might as well make sure he doesn't come after me. "You cling to me like some _brat_. You think you're powerful, but you're a child. You're pathetic!"  
"What! What have I done! Aniki, why are you being so horrid? And I _am_ powerful, my power dwarves yours and you know it!" He screamed back  
"Power!?"I laughed."What power? You _have _no power! You're just a clingy 5 year old who uses me for his own gain!"  
"What gain!?"  
"You use me to 'protect' you from the nightmares! To make them go away! What am I your personal shield? Hm?! Or wait?!What about uncle and his training? You use me for that as well!"

He shook his head, eyes widened in horror.  
"N-No! No I'm not!" He cried, tears leaking like waterfalls from the saffron orbs.  
"Admit it" I hissed in a low deadly, whisper" You're using me, you hate me and I hate you, _cousin!"_His eyes hardened and he spat back, in an equally bitter tone.  
"Yeah, maybe I am! You're the stupid eight year who's _allowing_ me to use him. I'd be fine if you left!  
"YOU WOULDNT LAST FIVE MINUTES IF I LEFT!" I roared. He smirked.  
"Yes I would. I'd be fine – Hell! I'd be better _off_ if you left cousin." At least I knew I could get away now.  
"Fine I will"

The other Len, the one who showed me this, was grinning as I fell to my knees. Len's sobbing face, the words he said, the way he screamed my name as I walked out the blood red doors, suitcase in hand, it crushed me. I was a monster. Tears sprang like clear waterfalls from my coal black eyes.

I woke up.

My face was drenched with tears; my body shook uncontrollably as strangled sobs unwilling left my lips. I looked down to see my cousin snuggled up into my chest, a smile gracing his features. The DVD I put on earlier, Shrek's Thrilling Tales, had just restarted with the parody of thriller. I clambered slowly out of bed and to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the huge mirror. My eyes were puffy, bloodshot. I had gone paler. My black, usually spiky hair had a dull sheen to it, half soaked because of my tears. I sat done on the toilet and for the first time in years, I cried because of what did. It had never bothered me before but...It just did now. I sobbed noisily into my hands, my back heaving up and down. I didn't hear the door open, nor did I hear my name whispered quietly. What I did notice was arms encircling my stomach, and a small face burying itself into my bare chest. I stopped my crying for a moment to look down. Guilt consumed me as I saw my baby cousin, my self-proclaimed baby brother, sat, trying to stop my crying.

"Len...W-what are you doing up?" I rasped and I looked at his face. Golden orbs glittered with concern.  
"I woke up after I felt cold. You were gone and I got worried, and I saw the bathroom light on and I could hear strange noises from it and decided to see. I saw you crying. What's wrong? Aniki? Please tell me. You've looked after me and made me happy, I hate seeing you cry." He pleaded. I snapped. That was the tipping point. I sobbed louder and Len's eyes widen in shock.  
"How?!H-How could Y-you be S-so worried about M-Me!?I w-was horrid to y-you, I h-h-hurt you, y-yet you still call me A-A-niki! W-why! I –"I didn't get to finish. Len pulled into a hug, whispering  
"I know you did. But if you really hated me, you wouldn't have helped me now. And, you know I could never hate you. It was not your fault that uncle beat me. It will never be your fault. Aniki, please don't cry." I look once more into his eyes and chuckled. His expression switched from that of concern to confusion.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Just think, a couple of days ago, it was the other way round." Len laughed as well and we exited the bathroom.

I dried my eyes and tucked Len into bed.  
"Why can't you go to sleep as well?"He asked.  
"Because I need to phone Sasuke" I answered. More confusion.  
"Why?"  
"Because he needs to know."  
"Why?"I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, putting on my stern (But not too stern) face, which, when we were little, Len called my 'silly Aniki face'  
"Go to sleep" He giggled and I went to the door.  
"I love you Aniki, goodnight." I smiled when I heard that.  
"I...Love you to Len. But go to sleep."  
"Ok Aniki, night." I left the room and picked up the phone.  
"_Cole! Three in the morning! This had better be important!"_  
"It happened again, Sasuke." I heard a pause and ruffle of bed sheets.  
"_I'll be right over. Is the kid asleep?"_  
"Yeah"_  
"Good, see you in a minute"_

**Ooh cliffy! I'm so mean! You may have noticed I updated within two days this time. See, reviews are my writer's food. Now I'm going to watch hotel translevannia  
Len: I don't do fluffy! Come **_**on**_** 'I love you Aniki'?!What the heck!  
Cole: AWWW FWUFFY! *sparkle eyes*  
Ttcf & Len: O...K...Weirdo... 0/_\o  
Cya!**


	9. The story behind Cole Tao:Part 1

**Hi I'm Back to torture Len...Ahem I mean right awesome stories about him.  
Len: Mmm Hmm right and we believe you why?!  
Ttcf: Cause I'm the authoress *Pokes out tongue*  
Also soooooooo sorry about the slow update, I wasn't allowed on my lappy for 2 days**

_**Alone**_

I sat down, anxiety grating me down a nervous wreck. _It_ happened again. It's never been that bad though. I heard a knock on the door and jumped out my seat, leaping up to allow my longtime best friend into the room. He had a serious look around him, a worried look. And I knew why.

He studied me for a moment, before placing himself down on the comfy red sofa.  
"What happened? Cole?!Tell me" He suddenly yelled and I nearly leapt out my seat. I smiled softly. It was a bit like handling Len when he was a child and I had my own problems.  
"Calm down Sasuke, I just had another one!"I whispered my voice hoarse from all the crying I did earlier.  
"Another emotional outburst or another nightmare!?"He replied.  
"Both. But…I did it in front of Len. He saw me! I-I -' I never finished my sentence; Sasuke had launched a kunai at the door, nearly scraping my throat. I knew in a way it was to stop me from crying again. On nights like tonight if I cry once I won't stop.  
"Whose there! Why are you listening in?!"He bellowed, sharingan activated. Those red eyes creep me out!  
"Aniki! What D-Did he mean nightmare!?" A small voice cried from the corner. My body tensed and my eyes opened sharply (Again, when did I close them! Gees!)  
"Len! How M-much did you hear!?" I screamed, on the verge of tears! Oh God I can't have him finding out! Not tonight! Curse you father! How could you do that to me!?  
"Aniki what's going on? I woke up and I thought you were with me. Then I heard Sasuke screaming about what happened. I got worried and I heard him ask you about nightmares or emotional outburst! What's going on! A-niki! Please!"Len wailed. I turned to Sasuke and sighed. Sasuke gave me the 'we have to tell him or this will bite you in the bum later!' look.

I sat down, pulling my little otouto, my little brother, onto my lap and cradled him gently, kissing his forehead, trying to stop myself from crying. That nightmare and this combined had sapped me of my strength, leaving me just as venerable as Len was a week ago.  
"What's wrong Aniki, I'm scared! You're worrying me!" He whispered, tears of fear and confusion dripping out the corners of his cute saffron eyes.  
"You told me you're past; it's only fair I tell you what happened to me.". And I began my tale..

**Soo sorry if it's far too short. I really am!  
Len: I'm not, less torture for me :')  
Cole: *Teary chibi eyes* B-B-B-But!  
Ttcf & Len: What?  
Cole: *Crying comically* I WANNA READ THE REST OFF THE STORY YOU HORWIBLE WOMAN!  
Ttcf & Len: ….0.o Ok….Step away from the psycho!  
Ttcf: *Whispers*He's CRAZY! *Len nods***


	10. The story behind Cole Tao: part 2

**Hi, so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! Hectic weekend, haven't even been at home to type. Sorry! Oh yes, if you see "" It means some ones speaking within the flashback.  
Also, forgive me for this, but I forgot the dedication for the last chapter. AH hem!  
**_**This dedication for this, and the last, chapter of my story Alone goes to Ren-fan/Chan! He/she has reviewed so many times and must be absolutely sick of the tedious and long update. I promise to update every story I have once Alone is complete. I'm so sorry for the long update so a VERY special dedication is at hand!  
**_**Len: Let's get this over with!**

**On with the fanfiction!**

_**Alone **_

"When I was born, my mother died. So my father hated me. Your uncle, on the other hand, loved me. I was the first born male in our family, and, the only heir to family. My father hated this though, since he hated everything about me. I was put through _hell _Len, literal hell. He beat me, made me go on training courses, and even made me a human guinea pig for testing illegal pills, untested medication things like that. And that's the reason I'm like this.

One night, it three weeks before I left actually, my father called me into his room. I knew it was some sort of drug. He always called me for either training, beatings for paying far too much time with you" Len blushed and murmured a sorry at this "Its fine Len, it was never your fault. But anyway, He had already done both to me earlier. So I knew it was drug testing."  
"What happened to these drugs?"  
"They were tested on me and other guinea pigs, then, depending on the results, sold around the worlds. It was either drug drugs or medicinal drugs, none meant to harm me. Well physically. Mentally, however, was a different tale."  
"What do you mean Aniki?"  
"You know for a 12 year old you act _a lot_ Like the 5 year old I left behind."He blushed and I carried on with my life tale.

"Do you remember when I'd have those random mood swings, when I'd go from being happy to sad?" He nodded "That's what I meant. The effects weren't permanent. Usually. I was called in, by the way uncle knew nothing about this, and my father grabs me by the wrist and tries to force this pill down my throat. I wasn't stupid; I didn't open my mouth. So he twisted my arm, making me gasp in pain, giving him the opportunity to ram the pill into my mouth and it got lodged in my throat: the only way to get it out was swallowing this pill.

""This pill""He said ""Will give either and emotional outburst or some sort of nightmare, don't ask me the details. Now as usual, report back within 3 days or else"" When I reported back, I had exactly that. But, the effects were permanent. The drug was never sold. They managed to make the effects less common."  
"That's right."Len whispered and I looked down to see his pale face creased in concentration.  
"What?"I asked, unsure of what he meant.  
"One day you were in your room and you were screaming out for it to stop and…I was worried that you were hurt so I went to get mum. But she just told me to leave you alone or else." I was shocked and ashamed. My cousin saw that. He must have thought I was pathetic.

"So that's the reason. I don't mind Aniki just wished you'd tell me this beforehand." He smiled at me before curling up into my lap and sleeping. I put him to bed, smiling, before climbing into bed with him.

**In answer to the review.  
Ren – Fan: Yes I do requests! Don't worry! And yes once this is finished, all others will be finished .Also, thank you so much for your reviews! They have kept me motivated! Since Len is sulking there will be no chat **


	11. Disco Fever!

**Hi! I am soooooooo so sorry that I haven't updated in ages!I am now see!No chat today because Len's sulking!  
Len: I am NOT!  
Kawaii I think means cute, Otouto means Little brother, Aniki older brother and the rest are probably in the other chapters. And no, the only thing that has been happening is birthday's and going best friends! Thanks for the concern,and thanks for the reviews, Ren-fan/chin**

**ON WITH THE FICCY!**

_**Alone**_

I woke up the next morning with a _huge _headache. Of which the annoying jerk Sasuke decided to laugh at when I moaned in pain! He He He…Wait till he finds the giant tarantula I plopped in his bed…  
"Aniki? Are you OK?"Oops! I must've laughed out loud.  
"I'm fine Len. Don't worry" Wait till finds the surprise I've left for him. The thought made me smile and look down at my _otouto_ (NOT COUSIN!) who was lying/ cuddling into my Yukata with a content smile on his face.

TALK ABOUT KAWAII!*

"Hey Len?" I whispered, nuzzling his face with mine. I loved doing this, being here with him. I wish I had taken him with me when I left. We would have been _so_happy.  
"Yeah Aniki?" He whispered/sighed back, rubbing back against my face, which made my small smile grow a little larger. My hand reached up to rub his hair soothingly.  
"Would you like to go somewhere? We'd have to keep a low profile but I wouldn't mind. You've been stuck in the house since you've been here, after….Len?" Len was crouched on all fours, in a very cat-like position. I cocked my head to the when….  
"THANKS ANIKI!"He pounced on me! Literally!So here I am now, with Len clinging to my body. I smiled softly once more before hugging him back

(Time Skip- I don't know to get those annoying lines!) . .

"Are you ready?"I asked, grabbing my fleece. The rain was bouncing off the pavement, sounding like thundering horses. I chose our destination: A club. Not very classy I know, but we want to keep a low cover so...  
"Yeah Aniki! So when are we going?"  
"When Itachi and Sasuke come to drive us." I called back, studying myself in a mirror. I wore my tight leathers and a vest top with a fleecy jacket over the top. My hair was spiked up in its usual black mess. I looked at the stairs and was gob smacked by what my otouto was wearing

It was a leather studded vest with spikes at the shoulders. In his ear was a Ying yang Symbol (When did he have them pierced!). His trousers were blue and flared out at the bottom.  
"Where'd you get that?" I asked, mouth still dangling above the floor. A blush formed on his cheeks and he kicked the ground nervously with his trainers.  
"I don't have any clothes of my own, so I borrowed some from you. And you said a club so….I chose the appropriate clothing for that theme" I nodded, dumbstruck. Len shivered for a brief second and stumbled back, the fear evident in his eyes.  
"What!?What's wrong!?"I panicked, reaching to help him. He looked at me, taking my extended hand.  
"It's nothing; I just had the weirdest feeling. I'm fine" He beamed at my unsure face. I looked at him once more. A car horn sounded and that was our cue.

(Time Skip- I don't know to get those annoying lines!) . .

The music from the club pounded in our ears as we arrived. Len winced at the noise and tugged on my arm.  
"It'll be fine otouto, it's just music. The song will be over soon."I smiled at him and he gave me a shy one back.

Sure enough, the track changed and Len's small, shy expression transformed into a very large grin. The song was familiar, I just couldn't place where. Len pulled me onto the dance floor and started to swish his feminine hips to the beat of the music. And ever so slowly, his hands slid up to his head…..

….And formed bunny ears.  
**(Have you guessed what the song is yet? Hee hee – Message from Ttcf)**

And then it hit me: Caramelldansen. When we were younger, Len would force me to dance this with him when nobody was around. I laughed softly at the gleeful, childlike smile on his face and went over to him.  
"Hey, mind if I join in?"I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his slender waist. He was so skinny! It was unbelievable! He nodded furiously. I unlocked my arms and started to sway to the beat, ignoring the Sasu-jerk's snorts of laughter. I certainly did _not_ see him keel over in laughter, holding his sides.

_**(INSERT LINE HERE!) . . . . **_

I was _exhausted!_ Dancing that song was so tiring! Especially as Len _insisted I_ dance until the end. He was currently dancing to some Simple Plan song. I think it was called Perfect. Sasuke was dancing with Itachi, swaying to the beat. I snickered and he shot me a _very_ dirty look. I watched my otouto. His arms were suspended above his head, his hips rocking from side to side. I know I really shouldn't say this, me being his cousin and all that, but at that point in time, he looked beautiful. In a cousinly way of course! He saw me and smiled a meek smile at me. I beckoned him over to the burgundy red Leather sofa I was sitting on.

He bounded over, sweat pouring down his face, a blush adorning his pale features. I opened my arms to him and he understood what I meant. He leapt into my embrace grinning softly as he snuggled his face into my chest.  
"Aniki…" He breathed as I stroked his hair lovingly.  
"Do you want a drink, Len? You look tired."He nodded sleepily, trying to bury himself further into my chest. I chuckled lightly at the attempt and detached myself from my otouto's warm body. I got up and went to the counter to order the drinks. In the corner of my eye I saw someone looking in the direction I had just come from. The counter was quite far from our seat so I didn't think any of it. But I couldn't help the sudden fear creep up my spine.

_**(INSERT LINE HERE!) . . . . **_

He was gone. He wasn't on the dance floor, he wasn't in our seat. He wasn't _anywhere_. I turned to Sasuke, panicking. I prayed he was on the other side of the bar. I even went as far as to hand in the photo I had taken of him yesterday to the person in charge. But one thing I _did _find was that person was gone as well. The one who had been looking at _our _table.  
"Cole Tao?" I swung round to see the most unlikely of people.

Someone I haven't spoken to until I left 7 years ago.

That someone was Jun Tao. And beside her was a boy of Len's age. A boy with spiky blue hair

**Ohhhh I am **_**Evil! **_**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about how long that took, I really am! I promise that it **_**won't**_ **take that long In future. It's the summer holidays so I'm very busy. Also, I just thought I should let you know that from the 19****th**** August – 31****st**** August I'm at summer school. Having lots of fun!** **So sorry** **for the wait**.  
**Len: What was that!?  
Ttcf: What was what?  
Len: What happened to me! And why is Jun in this story!?  
Ttcf: Because someone asked me to put her in it somewhere, so I did *Pokes tongue out*  
Cole: Oh the tension! Oh the drama! OH THE PLOT LINE!  
Ttcf & Len: Step away from the psycho….  
**


	12. Family shock

**Hello! I'm back guys! Also, Ren-fan….YOU HAD BETTER GET A PROFILE ON HERE!I CANT TELL YOU THE THINGS I WANT TOOOOO!  
Len: O….k…She's mentally unstable if anyone's wondering.  
Ttcf: I AM NOT!*Throws pillow made of bricks at his head*  
Len: GAH! OW!  
Cole: Now children *Brandishes knife (In Japanese its **_**Naifu)* **_**Play knife...  
Ttcf & Len: O.o…..Eep. You're crazy!  
Cole: Yep *incredibly evil grin that has Len screaming in terror)**

_**Alone**_

Her eyes were wide with fear and I noticed she was terribly out of breath. The boy next to her was just as bad.  
"Cole! I…..have come to warn you!" I frowned at what she said. Warn me?  
"About what?" I asked wearily, eyeing the blue haired kid. He held some sort of wooden carving in his hand. His blue spiky hair flopped over a black headband which had odd blue patterns in it. His black eyes, much like my own, were laced with worry and concern. He saw me looking and grinned a tired grin at me, and I flashed a small one back before turning to Jun.

"Cole, I searched everywhere. Len's gone" My eyes bulged as Sasuke appeared behind me.  
"Oh no….We're too late." Jun whispered. I swiveled round to see Jun looking frantic, on the verge of tears.  
"Hi, I'm Horo Horo, but call me trey if you want." The blue haired boy said, extending a hand for me to shake.  
"Cole. Cole Tao." I look at Jun. "What's going on Jun? What do you mean to late?" I asked. Horo answered for her.  
"We came he to warn you that Len's Uncle is coming for him. You sister Zeva tipped him off about your location."Anger bubbled inside of me as I heard what was going on.  
"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T EITHER OF YOU WARN US BEFORE HAND! NOW MY OTOUTO IS GONE! HE'S IN THE HANDS OF THAT EVIL MAN I HAVE TO CALL UNCLE! AND-"  
_SLAP_**!**  
My head turned as Jun slapped me fiercely across my cheek.

Her blue eyes were pricked with tears. She was glaring at me hatefully and I suddenly felt a pang of guilt invade my stomach.  
"Don't...You…DARE…say that to me! Do you _know_ how much I tried to get in contact with you? Do you know how much I kicked myself when I didn't stand up for Len? When I just stood in the corner, hating myself for being terrified of my uncle. He is not _your _Otouto, You left for seven years! And now, I have tried to help him. To warn him! But no…All I find is you yelling selfishly about him!?He's _my _Brother! Remember that!"She yelled and with each word, my shoulders dropped and that nauseating feeling of guilt kept welcoming itself into my soul.

"I'm….Sorry. I forgot that for a second. It's just…He feels like my brother. And I love him too much to think he's with uncle right now."I bowed my head low, refusing to make eye contact with Len's _sister_. I'm not his brother, I should remember that.

I looked up to see that Jun's glare had softened and that she was smiling at me. Like the caring older _sister_ she is. So when she pulled me into a hug I was beyond surprised.  
"I know what you mean, Cole. I honestly do."  
"Oh purr-lease! How much more sappy is this going to get!?" Scoffed Sasuke from the side lines. I glared at him.  
"Shut it!" Me and my cousin said together.

_**(INSERT LINE HERE!) . . . **_

"So, in order to get Len back, there will have to be a distraction. Horo Horo* will you be that distraction?" We were discussing plans of action. To get back the person most important to me. To Jun. To _us._ It killed me inside, knowing where he was. Who he was with. And knowing that when he realizes his friends want him back, that he will go, was the hardest thing of all.

"Yeah."  
"Sasuke, me and you, Jun, will get Len out of there. Understood?"  
"Understood!"

_**(INSERT LINE HERE!) . . . **_

I nearly screamed when I saw _it._ When I saw the Tanjen Hall. The place all of this started. The place of my nightmares. My face on the outside was a mask of determination and anger; inside I was an emotional wreck. My last nightmare swirled around my mind, jeering at me, mocking me, taunting me. I wanted to get on my knees and sobbed. I was _scared_.  
Do I want to do this?  
_Can_ I do this?  
What if….  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay. The kid's strong. He'll be fine. Trust me on this" Sasuke for once reassuring voice made its way to my ears and I smiled at him, nodding.

"Well then, let's go."

**See!?I'm a good girl! Tails the cute fox is good! She behaves herself! *Watches nervously as Slave Driver Cole Flashes a whip at her.* Eek!  
Anyway, I finished in 2 – 4 days this time ^.^.  
Also, I was thinking about once this is finished, would anyone like a sequel done in Len's POV? I know, this is a bit short but hey! I actually only started it yesterday some I'm proud of myself.  
And there you go, Ren-Fan. Jun and Horo are in this and jun is good ^.^ Its your present for reviewing so much ^.^  
*I know in the English Anime, he's called Trey Racer but if you listen to episode 9 it says his first name is Horo Horo but everyone calls him trey racer because he's a big time board head. I basically prefer his first name**

**Bye Bye for now! ^/.\^**


	13. I'm Afraid

**I'm sorry!I really am! I didn't update because I wasn't allowed on the laptop for a couple of days! I SWEAR! I'll try update sooner!  
Len: *Hiding from Cole and glares at Ttcf* you aren't going to do what I think you'll do are you?  
Ttcf: *Does incredibly well practiced evil laugh* Maybe…AHAHAHAHAHA MUHAHAHA!**

**On with the ficcy!  
**

_**Alone**_

Blood. Blood was everywhere. It dripped down the dull gray/brown walls in fat, ruby red drops. Decayed, glowing white skeletons hung from the walls. There were no spirits here though; there never are. The ones found are turned into hunter spirits, so they don't tend to 'hang' around.  
Jun was with us, horo was the distraction. Sasuke was also with me. Probably the only reason I haven't ran. That I haven't once again abandoned my baby brother. No, I can't call him my brother. He's my _cousin_.

A scream echoed and I snapped my head in its direction. It was a childish, typical scream, which made my blood run cold. Colder than the room we were standing in. Footsteps echoed. And the spine chilling scream rang through my ears once more. I felt a hand on my back and I turned round, fear consuming me.  
"Cole! We have to hide!"Sasuke hissed and I breathed a sigh of relief, before nodding.

_**G (INSERT LINE HERE!) . 7**_

I screamed. The noise had subsided ages ago, and, when the coast was clear, we went to see what it was.  
But what is was was horrible

It was Len.

**Ok, before you and master slave driver Cole beat me into oblivion, I need it this short! I know I know! But! I promise I'm updating about 5 seconds after I finish this AN **


	14. Found him!

**HELLO!I'm sorry!I was forced to turn off the laptop 5 seconds afterwards. Then I went to a BBQ and didn't get a chance t type! I'm buying my own laptop I swear!  
On with the now 14 chappy fic!YAY!Longest fic EVER!  
**

_**Alone**_

Blood coated his paler-than-usual body. His eyes were half-closed, a dull yellow. Angry scars littered his torso and legs and there were tearstains down his bloodstained cheeks. His was naked, and chained to the brownish wall. I crawled out from the cramped hiding space along with Jun when we heard him.  
"A-Aniki! Why!?Y-you t-told me y-you'd always p-protect m-me, so w-why did y-you d-do this! I need you! ANIKI!"  
His cry shattered my heart and Jun crawled to him, whilst I just stood, in his view, head hung low. Jun uncuffed him and…..

He ran to me.

"Aniki! Aniki, you came! A-Aniki Y-Y-You C-came-why!"He sobbed, burying his head into my jacket. I looked at Jun and saw a fiery jealousy in her eyes. I sat down with and embraced my _c_ousin, stroking his back lovingly, fighting back my own hot tears.  
"Because I love you Len. More than _anything_." He smiled at me through his tears, before passing out. I took my fluffy fleecy jacket and rapped him in it, to keep him warm and to leave him with a shred of dignity.

_**G (INSERT LINE HERE!) . 7**_

His wounds were healable. Though, I was told, he was gonna be mentally affected for a while. His was currently curled up into a ball, tears running down his cheeks as nightmares over took his dreams. He clung to my lap as if it were his life line as whimpers and sobs escaped his pale baby pink lips. I stroked his hair in a soothing motion to calm him down. I was crying as well. I haven't stopped since we got back. Neither has he. Scolding hot tears rolled down both of our faces as I sat, legs curled, with my cousin's sleeping head on my lap, watching The Simpsons.

Suddenly, his sobbing was quieter and I looked down. He looked up at my blotchy red face and puffy eyes and brushed the tears from my eyes, smiling sadly at me. Jun ran over as fast as lighting and squeezed him in a bone crushing hug. Horo came over as well, grinning at him.  
"You okay?"He asked and Len nodded.  
"Go away."He whispered, glaring at them. Even _Sasuke's_ eyes widen a fraction.  
"I want to be alone, with my _Aniki_. And with Sasu-nii. Not _you_. So go away!"He replied, voice hushed and eyes set on me. Once I heard the word Sasu-nii, I grinned at Sasuke, who glared back. Len nuzzled into my lap, smiling softly.

**Again, sorry 'bout the shortness, but I **_**need **_**it** **that** **way! I swear! In the next chapter, I will put in a 2 week time skip, and it has lots in store! Until next time!  
**


	15. A shocking Relapse

**Hello! I updated faster this time! And there will be better content than the last 2 chapters! So, no time to waste!  
ON WITH THE FICCY!**

_**Alone**_

(Time skip – 2 weeks later)

I frowned. 2 weeks on and Len _still_ wasn't eating his food. It all started after the first day. We woke up as normal and I had cooked a beautiful breakfast complete with sausage and bacon and he told me he was hungry! And it's been the same every meal time! I even ordered _Dominoes_! Who in their right mind denies a Dominoes Pizza!?  
"Please Len, just a bite?"I pleaded, handing him the pizza. As usual, he shook his head and whispered a polite 'no thank you' and left the table. I sighed, looking over to Sasuke who just shook his head.

_**G (INSERT LINE HERE!) . 7**_

It was 12:00 am when I heard retching sounds coming from the bathroom. I looked down to see that the warm, cuddly, bundle of cuteness that I call my cousin/otouto (I have permission from Jun to use the word! WoooWhooo!) Was gone. I grimaced.

I entered the bathroom, to see my cousin hunched over the toilet, dry heaving. I walked over to him when he muttered  
"I have been doing this for a while. I can't keep anything down because of what uncle told me, what I realized." He croaked, sounding so depressed.  
"What?" My brows knitted together in confusion.  
"I'm a horrible person. I'm selfish and unkind. He told me that am the reason that you wouldn't come, because nobody liked me. Because I'm nasty and cruel! And I am, aren't I! I'm a selfish, whiny, needy little brat."

His voice was filled with despair. It was hollow and croaky, and it sounded as if he was going to cry. I growled. What had Uncle _done _to him?! I scooped him up into my arms, and as I did so, something…_shiny_ fell from his person. It was a knife.

**ALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONE ALONEALONEALONEALONE**

I put him on the bed and examined the knife. It was blunt, but sharp enough to cut painfully slow into skin.  
"Hurt me."Len whispered, and I almost dropped it in shock!  
"W-what!?Len, what are you doing!?"I yelled in surprise as he wrapped my fingers around the knife.  
"I _need_ to be hurt Aniki! I _need_ to! I have been a horrible person! I-I need to be in p-pain! I need it to hurt! Please!" He sobbed, eyes brimming with tears.  
"Len, I'm gonna call Itachi, ok?" I said, reaching for my phone.  
"NO!Please Aniki! I'm not crazy! I need this!"His sobbed even harder. I put the phone on loud speaker so Itachi could hear.  
"Baby no! I'm not gonna hurt you. Not now, not ever. You do _not_ deserve to be hurt, and I don't know who has convinced you that, but their wrong. You are _not_ selfish, you are _not_ horrible and you are certainly not a whiny, needy child. Ok?"He shook his head frantically, tears gathering at the corners off his eyes. In the door way I spotted Itachi, holding a sedative.  
"No! Aniki, please! I need you to do this for me! P-Please!" He yelled at me tears streaming down his face. I shook my head just as itachi walked over to Len and injected him with the sleeping sedative.  
"I love you, Len, so I'll _never_ harm you. Ever." I whispered to him, just before he fell unconscious

**ALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONE ALONEALONEALONEALONE**

"You know itachi, I'm so grateful that you applied to be a doctor"  
"Hn"  
"So why did he say all those things?"I couldn't understand. Len, why…..  
" Emotional breakdown. The events that happened to him have all piled on top to lead to this. He'll need _your_ help, you know." I froze. Me. _ME_!? My eyes were as wide as dinner plates.  
"B-but why ME!?I'll probably make him worse!"  
"Because" He answered simply "You're his Aniki."

**Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I need them this short. Also, Ren-fan, sorry about Len being mean to Jun. Don't worry, because of your review, I've re-planned this story so that she plays an incredibly important role. I think this story only has a few more chapters left**


	16. This is good bye,my dear Len

**Hi! Not going to be much chat today! I'm afraid; it is indeed almost over, this may be the last chapter, or the next one!  
Len: YESSSSSSS!  
Ttcf: Quiet you! Also, I think I have an American computer, because I could've sworn favorite had a u.**

_**Alone**_

I felt movement against my waste and I stirred slowly. Two big, honey colored eyes stared up into my own dark obsidian eyes and I smiled gently at him.  
"Sorry Aniki" He whispered. The gentle smile turned into a frown of confusion as he turned his head from mine.  
"What for?"I asked, confusion lacing my voice. I saw Sasuke peeping in the door with some homemade waffles. The burn marks on his hands said so. I would have laughed if it wasn't for Len's face.  
"For keeping you awake. And…for being mean to jun-nii." Said, whilst picking at a scab on his knee. I tapped his hand sternly and he stopped picking at the wound.  
"You didn't keep me awake, Len; I fell asleep as soon so don't worry. And, about Jun. If you want, I can give her a call. But first…." I said as I tilted his chin so that our eyes met. I motioned to my best friend standing patiently in the corridor with a lovely plate of breakfast.  
"Aniki, I can't eat all that…"He murmured, eyes widening as he saw how much was on the plate. I grinned, grabbed a waffle and smiled cheekily.  
"Sure you can! Here, I'll help you! Open wide..!"

**ALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONE ALONEALONEALONEALONE**

After the pancakes were eaten and our teeth were brushed, I picked up the phone.  
"_Hello, this is Jun Tao speaking, how my I help you*"_ A voice answered over the line.  
"Hello Jun, it's me, Cole. May I have a word?"  
_"Cole! Hello, what do you need? How's Len? Is he ok?"  
_"Yes...Uh that's kinda what I needed to speak to you about…."I winced at the reaction I knew was coming.  
3…2….1…  
"_COLE TAO!WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!"_ I and I saw Len _shake _at the terrifying tone of the Daoshi's voice.  
"No! No! Len wanted you to come round in a bit so he could talk to you. I also need to talk to you..." I gushed out, trying to save my spirit from being turned into one of her puppets…  
"about matters not suitable for phone conversation" I whispered, taking a glance at my baby  
brother.  
"…I'll be right over. You had better look after him though Cole." She warned, voice menacing. And with that, she hung up.

I turned to my otouto and scooped him up in my arms and picked up my TV remote to put on one of my favorite songs. Cold play, Fix You

"When you try your best but you don't succeed" I sang into the purple tresses of my otouto's silky hair.  
"When you get what you want, but not what you need."  
I didn't know the rest so I hummed softly into his ear until the chorus came on.  
"Lights will guide, you home  
And ignite, your bones  
And I will try, to fix you."

**ALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONEALONE ALONEALONEALONEALONE**

It was about 20 minutes after that jun got here, smiling despite the fact that rain water dripped from her face.  
"How's Len?" She asked, voice sickly sweet. The same voice that meant you're in for a but kicking later. I gulped. She is _SCARY!_

I led her into the front room, before pulling her aside.  
"Listen Jun, There's something you might need to know. Last night, Len had an emotional breakdown." I counted slowly in my head, slowly raising my hand….  
"WHA-!"I muffled her angered voice with my strategically placed hand.  
"SHH! Look, Len doesn't know you're here and plus he's asleep, so SHH! It was because of uncle. He is convinced he needs punishing, so be careful what you say. Also, chances are that now he knows the truth about his friends, he's gonna come back, so, um, yeah. You can go in. I hope you don't mind if I come in too?" She shook her head and I waved at her to follow me into mine and Len's shared bedroom.

He was curled up in a loose ball, a small, shy smile spread across his pale, childish face*. I brushed the hair out of his face and he ever so slowly started to wake up. A slight blush was spread across his cheeks, his eyes hazy. It was really quite an adorable sight to behold. I let out a slightly amused chuckle as I stroked his cheek lovingly.  
"Len…" I whispered.  
"An….Iki, good morning" He yawned sleepily.  
"Jun's here to talk to you." I whispered, heart filling with dread. Dread with knowing this was the last time I will ever see him**. H e looked up at our cousin and looked ready to burst into tears.  
"I'm sorry jun. I didn't mean to be mean to you, I was scared and tired and I just wanted to see my Aniki." He said, an unmistakable plea that added to the ache in my breaking heart. His eyes glazed over with unshed tears. She pulled Len into a bone crushing hug as she soothed him. A job I used to have to do.

"It's ok Len, I understood. You had been through a traumatic experience, and I should have known you'd have wanted your idol to comfort you." I blushed a little and they both giggled at me. I had to turn my back, pretending to be annoyed. But I was really trying to make sure I didn't show them the tears threatening to sweep their way down my face. I didn't _want_ Len to see my tears.

They embraced for ages, in which had to wipe the trickling water from my eyes and cheeks a number of times. Then Jun popped the dreadful question:  
"So, are you coming home?" A sob escaped my lips as the question left hers. I dreaded the answer. I _knew_ the answer…  
"No. I'm not going home. _Ever._" My eyes widened to the size of saucepans. I turned round before I had remembered whyI was facing this way in the first place.  
"W-What!?..." The question had wiggled out of my in-shock mind and into the open before I knew it.  
"I'm staying with you Aniki. I don't want to leave you. Because you're my Aniki." He answered simply, beaming that adorable grin at me. Jun nodded knowingly, before gripping my arm and pushing me into an unwilling group hug.  
"I didn't think so. Well, enjoy yourself Len, Love you. Cole, Look after my baby brother." And she left, leaving us with an eternity together. As brothers.

We are _Alone_ no longer.

**And that's a rap! Thank you so much to those of you who read, even more so to those who reviewed. And a SUPER HUGE Thanks to Ren-Fan. Admittedly , withought her, I probably wouldn't have finished like this. Her reviews actually helped me write the story. Im not too proud of this chapter, but I thought it was the best way to finish up this story. I will make a sequel, which will be called **_**Finding you **_**which is in Len's POV. Its his side of the story.**

***Len, in this story, has an incredibly sweet face to me. So I had to say so.  
** Now let me clarify, Cole is Convinced that now that Len knows the truth, he won't want to stay with him, he would want to go back to his friends.**

**Thank you everyone. Thank you so much.  
~Ttcf**


End file.
